


Murder She Wrote

by acautionarytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult War, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Team Tea, bellamione-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/pseuds/acautionarytale
Summary: Hermione and Ginny work at a library and the horror/crime author Bellatrix Black uses their library for her research. Ginny is convinced Black is not a writer, but a serial killer.





	Murder She Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Era for the title. 
> 
> Minimum editing.

Hermione smiled as entered her favorite place, her library. Well technically, Magical Britain’s but honestly, they put it in her care, so really it was hers as Head Research Librarian. 

“Black started writing another book,” Ginny grumbled as she made her way to her desk. 

Hermione’s head shot up. “Is she here?”

“No, she’s sent a few owls already today. We’ll probably see her in the next few days though.”

“Have you pulled the books she needed yet?” 

Ginny shook her head and handed over the list. Hermione looked over the macabre list. “She had a few questions I couldn’t find the answers for. The list is on the desk,” Ginny said. Hermione went to look at it. Ms. Black was their most generous Patron after all. “Are we really sure she’s a writer and not just a serial killer looking for more creative ways to kill her victims and get away with it?”

“What’s the longest a person’s been held under the Cruciatus Curse without/before going insane?” Hermione read off the paper. “Injuries related to water impact on bridge jumper’s bodies.” Ginny watched her tap her lip. “I think we have something to help with those.”

“Just skipping passed the part where she’s totally a serial killer,” Ginny said. Hermione simply smiled. “She asked when you’d be here.”

“Worried I’ll be her next victim?”

“I’m a little concerned you’d welcome it. The Black family has always been dark. It wouldn’t  
be a shock if she was a mass murderer.”

“Her cousin ended up being not guilty, remember?”

“The things she asks us about and researches are always super dark though, Hermione. She rarely asks for anything normal.”

“Well, she wouldn’t have to come to us for something normal now would she?” Hermione said.

“Last time she had us researching cannibals!” That had been mostly Hermione’s fault as she’d given the woman a copy of Silence of the Lambs and the woman had read the entire series.

“She writes horror and crime novels. What do you expect?”

“Not cannibals. The things I’ve seen working here because of that woman. She’s disturbed in the head.” 

“She’s not disturbed in her head. The world is disturbed in the head. Ms. Black is very well educated and she just likes to make sure her stories are accurate. It’s unlikely she’s a serial killer.”

“Unlikely?” Ginny said. Hermione simply gave her an enigmatic smile and headed off into the stacks in search of the answers to Ms. Black’s questions. 

XXXXXXXX

“That’s a sight I love to see.” Hermione heard behind her. Had anyone else said that while clearly looking at her ass, she’d have walloped them, but as it was, Ms. Black got special privileges.

“Me working hard?” Hermione asked. Hermione asked, straightening from the bent position and facing the writer. 

“I do like to see you working hard,” Ms. Black said, her eyes moving across her face and then salaciously down her body.

Hermione laughed. “So how many are you looking to kill off in this one?” As usual, the woman wore all black and had a corset cinching her waist and pressing up her breasts. Her dark curly hair had a pen sticking out of it, a concession to muggle ingenuity. Hermione had convinced her to use them after the woman had broken her quill one too many times. After she finished her last book, Ms. Black had bought her a Montblanc in celebration and thanks.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she said, dragging her fingers along the spines of the books as she made her approach. “But, probably a lot.”

“Saying stuff like that is why Ginny thinks you are a serial killer and that we are helping you get away with your crimes and or giving you more ideas,” Hermione said, watching the fingers run along the books. Bellatrix’s smile turned predatory as she got closer and Hermione met her gaze.

“Does she now?” Ms. Black asked, circling her. “What do you think?”

“I definitely think you are dangerous.”

“You’d be right,” Ms. Black said, brushing her fingers through Hermione’s hair. “Why don’t you work for me yet?”

“Technically, I do work for you since you pay your taxes.”

Ms. Black hummed. “Yes, I suppose you do then, but I would love to have you on a regular basis working one on one. Girl to girl.” 

“If I did that I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing this,” Hermione said, reaching out and grabbing hold of the front of her corset and pulling her in. Bellatrix crashed into her and they fell back against the stacks, jostling the books. Hermione’s hand tangled in her curls and pulled her into a searing kiss.

“How has that girl not caught us yet?” Bella murmured against her lips, pulling Hermione’s blouse out of her waistband and sliding her hands under the soft fabric.

“She’s scared of you. She thinks you are a serial killer, remember?” Hermione said. 

Bella laughed. “Should give her more reason to check to make sure I haven’t killed you.”

“She knows I can handle myself,” Hermione said, pressing open mouth kisses on the flesh spilling over the top of the corset. “You are the one that always corners me near her desk. I think you want to be caught. They say some killers do.”

“I just know you like a little danger with your sex,” Bella said, wrapping a hand around her throat. 

Hermione moaned and Bella grinned feeling the vibration against her hand. “No marks, Bella,” Hermione gasped as the hand squeezed before letting go. 

“You like when I mark you,” she said, moving her hands down to unbutton her pants. She pulled the pants down and slid her hand inside. 

Hermione bit into her neck and sucked, swirling her tongue around the bite. “So do you.”

Bella moaned, grabbing ahold of the metal shelves behind her to steady her as she pushed aside Hermione’s panties. Her fingers swirled through Hermione’s wetness.

“How about I give you a little death?”


End file.
